Hiding the Feelings
by Pikachu In the Krusty Krab
Summary: Now that has Po saved all of China from Shen taking over, Viper is becoming more attracted to Po now that he saved China and it's becoming hard to hide her new developed feelings for the Dragon Warrior. ViPo Rated T just to be safe and is my first romance fanfic even though it can be K . No characters belong to me whatsoever. Read at your own risk if you are a TiPo (Lol).
1. Radishes and Noodles

**Sorry I haven't made a story in... I don't know how long. So I've been watching Kung Fu Panda 2 and the Legends of Awesomeness series ever since December of last year (2013). And on New Year's Eve I was inspired to post a story that I had in my head for a while And thought I'd like to share it with you guys.**

* * *

Now that Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five have returned to the Valley of Peace After stopping Lord Shen's attack of taking over all of China. Po ran back to the Jade Palace after seeing his dad at the noodle shop. Once he finally reached there. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, then he tiredly walked into the Hall of Heroes. He sees Shifu and the other five all together. He took a deep breath before he caught up to the rest of the others.

"What did I miss?" Po said breathing heavily. Shifu was still for a moment until Po was completely silent from his heavy breathing.

"I want you all to take a two day rest and especially you, panda," he said pointing his staff at him. "Taking on Shen's entire army is difficult and finding inner peace through pain and suffering is hard enough."

"How did you-" Po said in confusion.

"An old goat man told me," Shifu replied a bit quickly. He turned around as he was about to go but Po said, "Actually that's a lady."

Shifu suddenly stopped embarrassed to face Po and the five. "Oh, uh... Well then, she told me," Shifu said.

The five turned to face Po. Po was watched them as he scratched his furry belly, "I think I'm going to eat now," Po said as he walked backwards. The five mumbled in agreement since they weren't training today either.

Po left the Hall of Heroes, went into the kitchen as he had some radishes he brought. Mantis jumped onto Po's shoulder smelling the air. "Are you adding a new ingredient?" Mantis asked. "Yeah, though I haven't tried using a radish before but it might be good. I'll do what I can as a chef," Po said as he got a kitchen knife.

"What do you mean? You're food is amazing!" Monkey said from behind.

"I'd like to try your soup with radishes," Viper said with a smile.

"Sure thing, Viper," Po said, "How about you Crane?"

"Uhh... No thanks because radishes are roots from a plant... And they came from the ground," Crane said nervously as he backed away.

Tigress, who didn't say anything, sat down with a bowl of three small piece of tofu. Using her chopsticks she picked up a piece and too a small bite.

"So it's just you three who want my radish soup," Po said. He diced vegetables, boiled the water, added the spices and noodles until finally he served the masters and himself the bowls.

Viper took the spoon with her tail and took a sip. Her eyes widened and was amazed. "This is the best!" she exclaimed.

"This is delicious, Po!" Monkey said.

"I still wish my mouth was bigger," Mantis said.

Po smiled to their compliments as he cleaned up the kitchen a bit. "Well my dad probably... knows how to cook soup with radishes better than me," he said as he turned the stove off.

The three masters finished theirs as Crane and Tigress finished their tofu pieces. The two left the kitchen leaving Mantis and Monkey playing around with their bowls and pulling pranks. Viper slithered off her chair and followed Po leaving the kitchen and going outside. It was nighttime already and they were walking to the Sacred Peach Tree.

"So, Po... that was pretty good dish you made, especially adding a new ingedient you never used," Viper said.

"Thanks but I wasn't sure if I was cooking it right," Po said as he put a paw behind his head.

"Still I love your cookings. Maybe I should cook for you someday."

"You can cook too?"

"I used to cook with my sisters on the Winter Fest before I came to live in the Jade Palace." Viper said as she stopped next to the tree.

"That sounds fun. That means you're a pretty good chef," Po said, making Viper blush.

"Not exactly," she said embarrassedly as Po sat down on the edge of the cliff.

"Oh come on, I know you're food is going to be good. What did you make?"

"Chow mien, dumplings, rice..."

"That sounds good"

"Yeah..."

"I look forward to whenever you cook for me. I can't wait to taste one of your dishes, Viper!" he said excitedly as she chuckled a bit.

"Ok then," she laughed then into a smile.

* * *

**Well that was shorter than I thought. I'll try to update another chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Does He Like Me?

**I'm aware that this chapter is going to be short since as you can see of this title. So let the reading commence!**

* * *

Viper slithered into her room while Po in his own room already, tossed and turned mumbling about eating Monkey's almond cookies. She went onto her mat where she was going to sleep and curled up to get comfy. But she couldn't sleep since she had a few thoughts in her mind.

"Cook for Po?" she thought, "What am I supposed to do? What if I mess up? Or what if he doesn't like my food? He's a good chef and a big eater, how am I supposed to satisfy someone like that?" She hit her head with her tail continuously, frustrated that she couldn't do anything.

"Well I should do it anyway since he is the Dragon Warrior and defeated Tai Lung and Shen. All of China owes him and he, the one and only Dragon Warrior, wants me to cook for him. I need something that will get his attention, and away from Tigress. She's always taking Po from me and she's not even a person who knows how to show emotions!" she turned her head to face the ceiling, feeling angry.

"But she and Po don't make a good couple, she's hard core and he's soft and fluffy. She's strict about doing what to do and he's fun and playful, he's even better than Tigress in kung fu. So if I was right about that then that means, Po and I?" she thought as she turned to her side as her body suddenly felt a bit warmer and she was more of in a trance.

"If he didn't like Tigress and liked me, would he like me though? I did my best to take care of the darling and he likes being friends with me. But what about me? Do I like him?" Viper started to blush as she imagined Po sitting next to her at the Sacred Peach Tree before, hoping that they would do that again.

"He's a great guy, dedicating himself to save China and loved ones. Am I one of his loved ones? I just want Po with me... And that's all I want if I could pick one person to be with from the Jade Palace. Po, I... I think I lo-" but she closed her eyes from tiredness and was finally sound asleep.

* * *

**I knew it was going to be a short chapter but my next wont be as short as this one though.**


End file.
